


Be My Valentine

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: Chocolates, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Valentine's Day comes, Eddie's known for maybe being a little too sappy. Though this year, he certainly has good reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love these two, and I just had to do them justice for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy.

It’s no secret that Eddie can get a little sappy around Valentine’s Day. 

Eddie loves the holiday, really does even if it does put him down. He watches couples kiss greedily on the streets of New York City just outside of the hospital he works at, eyes the boxes of chocolates and the red and pink balloons they grip in their hands. Watches the smiles bloom on their faces and he can’t help but smile back even if he would be kinda creepy for doing it. 

The day of love, of happiness, of forming a future with the person you love and not being ashamed to do it. 

He also can’t feed himself self-deception by saying he doesn’t get lonely on this one particular holiday, the need to have someone and hold someone, not necessarily marriage but it’s not like he’s objecting to that, the want to buy someone chocolates and roses and spoil them with endless kisses. 

Sure, Eddie’s had plenty of girlfriends. Never on Valentine’s Day though, they always seem to leave him by that point, leaving the pharmacist more than a little gloomy and aching for just something to do other than go to a bar and drink his troubles away. 

That’s why this year he’s determined to make things different. Determined because he now has a special someone in mind, someone he wants to spoil and celebrate the one day of the year for… with. 

Someone he thinks about every second. 

Yep, Cupid’s hit him with his arrow this year. Even if it wasn’t exactly on the day of passion. 

 

Coop stops by bringing lunch like he always does, making sure to lock the door behind him, something they’ve just miraculously figured out because of how much they are actually disturbed during their measly hour together. 

Eddie nearly jumps up in total excitement, he feels like a giddy little girl and it’s all because of his amazing hot throb of a boyfriend. 

“What’s with you?”

Eddie wheels his chair closer, takes the box of Chinese food out of his hand along with the soda. 

“What do you mean?” He wheels his chair even closer, so he and Coop are bumping their knees together. 

Coop doesn’t mind the closeness in the slightest, if anything Eddie’s the one always complaining about the doctor’s need to be so obscenely close when they’re in such a professional working environment. Then again, that’s just who Coop is, like a little kid, always wanting to be close to everyone, forever wanting to make friends and impress with his supposed awesomeness. 

He is pretty awesome though, Eddie has to admit. 

“I mean that everyone’s been talking," he takes a bite and suddenly Eddie wants to jump out of his stupid chair and attack his heavenly lips with his own mouth. 

He restrains himself. 

The doctor continues, “Saying that you’ve been grinning from ear to ear all day like a homicidal maniac. Their words, not mine," he quickly jumps in when he notices Eddie’s slight glare.

“Staring at couples in the lobby and buying boxes of chocolate for no reason. I mean," he looks at the pharmacist closely, “is something up that I should know about?”

Eddie shrugs, “Besides my reputation for Valentine’s Day?”

Coop clears his throat awkwardly, “Uh, yeah, they did mention something about that.”

Eddie smiles, “Thought they did.”

He’s about to continue until his boyfriend cuts in, “I’m just worried that there might be someone else, you know? Who are all those chocolates for anyway?”

On any other day the pharmacist would be surprised, even outraged. Today though, he just can’t help but love Coop all the more, wanting to laugh at him for his doubts and utter stupidity. 

He looks his boyfriend square in the eye and reassures him with all the heart he can muster at the present moment, “Believe me, Coop. It’ll only ever be you.”

 

Eddie sneaks up on Coop when he’s filling out paperwork, thinking it’s the perfect time of the day, while his boyfriend isn’t busy or anything, to finally show him just how special he believes Valentine’s Day to be. 

Mainly though, how precious Coop is to him. 

“Hey," Coop smiles and drops the pen immediately. 

“Hey, yourself," Eddie responds, smiling back, though it’s really more of a grin as he pulls out the bag of goodies he’s been hiding behind his back. 

The doctor’s face lighting up in joy is quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“For me?”

Eddie nods, pushes the heart shaped bag towards him and watches with hungry eyes as he begins to dig through it. He’d give anything to attack Coop right now, with kisses, with so much more than that. Instead, he just watches his spectacular boyfriend and revels in his happiness and surprise. 

“Oh my god," Coop pulls out a pack of heart shaped Reese’s and starts ripping it open. “I absolutely love these things," he pops the whole thing in his mouth and moans in ecstasy.

The pharmacist beams. 

Those aren’t all the goodies though. 

“And don’t forget these," Eddie takes the bouquet of lilies off the counter and hands them to a blushing Coop.

“Oh wow," his eyes light up as the doctor’s shocked eyes meet his own, “they’re beautiful. Man," he protests, “I knew I should have gotten something for you.”

Eddie was almost afraid for a second that they would only be suited for a girl but when thinking of his boyfriend, he’s aware that he loves to be spoiled with anything yet ultimately loves just the simple things, flowers and candy and kisses.

Especially Eddie’s kisses. 

“Don’t worry," he pulls the doctor close, “you’re all I’ll ever need.”

Their lips meet and they passionately kiss, tongues exploring one another’s mouths, Eddie enjoying the natural taste of Coop’s mouth intermingled with the peanut butter and chocolate flavoring of the Reese’s. He moans, arm wrapping tighter around Coop, his lips achingly soft and savory and more than enough for the rest of his life. 

“Doctor, we need you!” 

Coop’s face sinks for a moment as he pulls away before making the split second decision to enjoy his one last second and kiss his boyfriend again, hugging him tightly, nearly knocking him to the ground and enjoying the perfect sensation of Eddie copying his actions, kissing him breathlessly and hugging him with all the strength he has in him back. 

“Coop, get your ass over here!”

Jackie, always Jackie around to ruin their fun. Still, he can’t let her get to him too much because at this moment all the doctor is thinking about is tonight. Munching on shared M&M’s amidst heated kisses. Each one more perfect than the last. 

He gives Eddie one last smile before walking away to his neglected duties, thoughts centered around and head overcrowded with the no doubt wonderful things they will do and share together that very night. 

Yeah, Eddie’s sort of a sap. But who cares…

Best Valentine’s Day EVER.

**FIN**


End file.
